prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Gibson
| birth_place = Pensacola, Florida | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = | debut = 1977 | retired = }} Reuben Cain (July 19, 1958) is an American professional wrestler currently competing under the ring name Robert Gibson. He is best known as one half of the tag team The Rock 'n' Roll Express with Ricky Morton. As part of the Rock 'n' Roll Express, he is a multi-time tag team champion, most notably in the National Wrestling Alliance and World Championship Wrestling, where, with Morton, he is an 8-time NWA World Tag Team Champion. He was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame in 2017 as part of the Rock 'n' Roll Express. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Flying Dropkick *'Nicknames' :*"Rock'n'Roll" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Gibson Brothers - with Rick Gibson :*National Wrestling Alliance :*Rock 'n' Roll Express - with Ricky Morton :*Sports Entertainment Extreme *'Managers' :*Jim Cornette (WWF) (1998) *'Wrestlers trained' :*Bobby Doll :*Rockin' Rebel Championships and accomplishments *'American Wrestling Association' :*AWA Southern Tag Team Champion (6 time) - with Ricky Morton (2), Rick Gibson (4) *'Continental Wrestling Association' :*CWA World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Ricky Morton *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA World Tag Team Champion (8 times) - with Ricky Morton *'NWA Wildside' :*NWA Wildside Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Ricky Morton *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Tag Team of the Year (1986) - with Ricky Morton **PWI ranked him #'4' of the Top 100 Tag Teams of the "PWI Years" with Ricky Morton in 2003 *'Pro Wrestling Xpress' :*PWX Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Vince Kaplack *'Smokey Mountain Wrestling' :*SMW Beat The Champ Television Champion (1 time) :*SMW Tag Team Champion (10 time) - with Ricky Morton *'United States Wrestling Association' :*USWA Tag Team Champion (2 time) - with Ricky Morton *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2017) See also *Ruben Cain's event history External links * Ruben Cain profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:1958 births Category:1977 debuts Category:!Bang! alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Atlantic Coast Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:AWA World-1 South alumni Category:Century Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Crossfire Wrestling alumni Category:Eastern Sports Association alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Liberty States Wrestling alumni Category:Memphis Wrestling alumni Category:Midwest Territorial Wrestling alumni Category:Music City Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Bluegrass alumni Category:NWA Mid Atlantic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA On Fire alumni Category:NWA Pro East alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Rocky Top alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:Southern States Wrestling alumni Category:Steel City Wrestling alumni Category:TNT Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:WWE Hall of Fame inductees Category:Wrestle Association-R alumni Category:WrestleReunion alumni Category:XCW Wrestling Mid-West alumni Category:Florida wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Dominion Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA World Tag Team Champions Category:All World Wrestling League alumni Category:Allied Independent Wrestling Federations alumni Category:American Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Awesome Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Brew City Wrestling alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Deep Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Japan alumni Category:National Wrestling League alumni Category:New South Real Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:Power Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Reality of Wrestling alumni Category:Ronin Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Southeast Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Southern Fried Championship Wrestling alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:Traditional Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate NWA alumni Category:Universal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Independent Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Wrestling Association alumni Category:WrestleCade alumni Category:WrestleMerica alumni Category:The Imperial Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts alumni Category:Legends Of Wrestling alumni Category:Modern Vintage Wrestling alumni